1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for activating or deactivating a wireless communication unit automatically in accordance with a presence or non-presence of activation of an application.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, the advent of such an operating system optimized for a mobile device as Android of Google, IOS of Apple and the like enables such a mobile terminal as a mobile phone and the like to evolve into a smart device capable of activating programs of various utilized functions by breaking from the conventional function mainly focused on phone calls. As the demand for such a mobile terminal, which is called a smart device, as a smart phone, a tablet PC and the like is rapidly increasing, numerous application programs executable on the mobile terminal are being created.
However, in order to correctly utilize functions provided by applications, a mobile terminal needs to support various functions including a voice call function. For instance, in order to activate an application related to navigation, a mobile terminal must access the internet to receive map data from an operator server and needs to acquire its location information to mark its location on the received map data.
Thus, in order to access the internet via a mobile terminal or acquire location information of the mobile terminal, a user must manually set On/Off for a prescribed module capable of executing the corresponding function. Hence, a user unskilled in manipulating a mobile terminal is unable to fully use the function provided by a corresponding application. Moreover, it is inconvenient for the user to check the On/Off status of the prescribed module each time.
Moreover, the prescribed module is kept turned on despite the end of the application unless turned off by the user. Hence, even if it is unnecessary to use the prescribed module, the turned-on prescribed module keeps consuming power that lowers the power efficiency of the mobile terminal.